


Scare

by StarRoseColors



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Before Vanessa freezes the kingdom, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: After seeing her prince and that florist spend time together, Vanessa decides to lay down the law with the florist
Relationships: The Florist & Queen Vanessa, The Florist & The Prince (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 8





	Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Angst 6. “You’re lying to me again. Why can’t you just tell me the truth for once?” With a hat in time' and 'If you’re willing to do another one for me, I’d like to request Queen Vanessa (before her fall to madness) confronting the Florist. Here, she knows the flower lady spends a little too much time with the prince for her liking (since the two are friends).'

“But I’m not lying to you!”

Her prince’s protests were drowned out by the rush of blood in Vanessa’s ears. She stalked away, determined to get the truth. Her prince was near without flaws, but she had never thought him _unfaithful_. She slammed the manor doors behind her at the thought.

The townsfolk moved out of her way. The queen ignored them, glaring at a certain _florist_ ’s cart.

The redhead- her name didn’t matter, not like her prince- yelped when Vanessa slammed a hand on the cart. “Your Majesty!” she said, regaining her composure quickly. “How may I serve you?”

“Stay away from Lukas.”

The florist blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Stay. Away. From Lukas.” Vanessa’s nails dug in through her gloves. “I know you two are spending time together.” The florist opened her mouth to protest. “He told me the same lie you’re about to spill. That you’re just friends.”

“We are-!”

Vanessa stepped closer. The other’s mouth shut with an audible click of her teeth. “Stay away from him. And I won’t have to punish either of you. Is that clear?”

After a moment, the florist nodded.

“Good!” Vanessa grinned brightly, the florist flinching. “Now, do you have any roses? I want to apologize to my prince for the scare.”


End file.
